Stella McDonnell/YouTube videos
This is a list of non-animated YouTube videos Stella McDonnell did. Videos *''first video'' - TBD 2014 - TBD *''Drawing GOM Characters in Anime Style'' - 11/18/2014 - TBD *''Who's Most Likely To? ft. My Husband'' - 11/TBD/2014 - TBD * *''Drawing in Other Styles ft. Seth MacFarlane'' - 01/TBD/2015 - The creator of Family Guy and American Dad! is challenged by Stella to draw her characters in his style while she does the same with his characters in her style as they talk about some of their experiences as cartoonists. *''/Tales of a Comedian ft. Kenan Thompson/'' - TBD 2015 - TBD * *''Something Sinister'' - 10/31/2015 - It's Halloween Night and Stella is acting TBD. *the Nutshack * *''Drawing Random Nicktoons'' - 08/11/2016 - Stella draws some of her favorite Nicktoons in random situations, including SpongeBob SquarePants, Ren and Stimpy, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom and Lincoln Loud. *''Drawing Some of My Favorite Witcher Characters Into The Good Ol' Magic Universe'' - TBD/TBD/TBD - TBD'' '' *''/10 Years Since GOM/'' - 10/06/2016 - Stella talks about how it's been 10 years since Good Ol' Magic was created and tells her story of how she came up with the idea of it and how it became a success. *''About the Ape'' - 11/11/2016 - Stella tries to calm down her fans by explaining that Donald Trump's election as the President of the United States is not the end of the world, but warns about some stuff that might change during his term, appealing to a firm and vocal position by the US citizens. * *''Trip to Australia'' - 12/31/2016 - Stella and Mark return to her homeland for a fun little vacation. *''Drawing Random Disney Characters'' - 01/TBD/2017 - Stella gives her own spin on the Magic Kingdom family by drawing some of its characters, including Mickey Mouse and Disney Princesses like Cinderella and Ariel, as well as more recent characters like Kim Possible and Vanellope Von Schweetz. *''If I Could Make a Disney Movie'' - 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 or 12/TBD/2017 - TBD * *''Drawing Random Cartoon Network Characters'' - 10/01/2017 - Stella draws various Cartoon Network characters in her style, from Dexter to K.O. * *''Drawing Warner Bros. Games Characters'' - 10/30/2017 - TBD * *''/Writing a Film in 5 Days ft. Nostalgia Critic/'' - TBD 2018 - Stella and the Critic challenge themselves to write a film in exactly five days with them only stopping to sleep, eat and pee. * *''Meeting the Voice of Geralt!'' - 09/TBD/2018 - Stella gets to meet the voice of the main character of one of her favorite games of all time as they just chill and talk. *''Bitch Lasagna: Acoustic Style'' - 10/7/2018 - Stella decides to join the PewDiePie vs. T-Series war by singing an acoustic cover of Bitch Lasagna. *''/There's Adult Fanfiction About Me?! And Art?!/'' - 10/29/2018 - TBD *''Are You Ready, Kids?'' - 11/27/2018 - Stella sadly announces that SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg has passed away and TBD. *''Sad News for CTSB Fans'' - 12/01/2018 - Stella announces with sadness that Oscar Hamilton, the creator of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise, has passed away and remembers the good times she shared with him and how influent he was to her and the other WBIE creators. * *''/Drawing My Favorite Marvel Characters Into the MCU/'' - 04/26/2019 - With the MCU as we know about to end and Disney now owning Fox, getting the film rights for X-Men, Fantastic Four and Deadpool, Stella draws some of her favorite Marvel characters that aren't in the MCU into it with them even resembling the actors she wants to play them. *''/I'm a Guest Star on Saejordi, USA/'' - 06/29/2019 - TBD * *''/Eye on the Eye/'' - 08/05/2019 - Following the possibilities of a remerger between CBS and Viacom being stronger than before, the CBS Evening News anchor Norah O'Donnell (played by Stella) announces the possibly changes on the "Eye Network" following its merger with the owner of MTV, Paramount and Nickelodeon in a rather humoristic skit. * ''What If I Hosted... *''What If I Hosted Wheel of Fortune? - 1/mid or late/2015 - TBD *''What If I Hosted The Tonight Show?'' - 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 or 12/TBD/2015 - TBD * *''What If I Hosted CBS This Morning?'' - TBD 2017 - Following Charlie Rose's sexual harassment accusations and his firing from CBS, Stella imagines herself filling his space and TBD. * Playthroughs *''Witcher III: Wild Hunt (Pt. 1)'' - 01/TBD/2016 - TBD * *''The Legacy of Abigail: Legend of the Lost Girl (Pt. 1)'' - TBD - TBD * Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas